codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Carter/Love Interests
Vivienne Wilson Jonathan first met Vivienne when the two of them were both in first year middle school when he arrived at Warwick Academy. Since then, the two become friends, especially when they grew close being both part of the Student Council. It was revealed that all throughout, Jonathan never calls her by her first name, for he calls her 'Lhoudevhic'. As the series progresses, they started to grow close to each other since the time that Vivienne decided to stay with him and he didn't even put any effort at all to make her leave. They started staying in one room since then until both of them realize their feelings for each other at the aftermath of the battle in Area 18 where the two of them shared their first kiss. They officially been together since then that everyone they know were aware of their relationship. When Al appears and was revealed to be Vivienne's childhood sweetheart, Jonathan grows jealous of their relationship and took the risk of saving her when she was kidnapped. When they succeeded in obstructing Al's plan, they started to be much weary of each other. During Aelins's declaration for the Special Independent Enclosed Zone of the Philippines, it was stated that something happened between the two of them, probably after the incident in El Isla. After the Elder was stolen, he decided to have Vivienne co-pilot it with her. Before Jonathan's identity as X Code was revealed, the two of them shared a kiss. During the one year time skip that happens between the book one and two, during the flashback, it was revealed that Vivienne disguised as Ella O'Connor who becomes his fiancee with him as Leo Arcilla. At the time, she decided to find him to save him from manipulation. It was also shown after the first Blood Rebellion that she finds a way to save him. Their relationship strengthen as the series continues on but keeps the other updated alone due to the fact that a lot of people are searching for Vivienne, and Jonathan ensures that he'll do anything to keep her protected. After Jonathan seized and ascended to the throne, the two of them married and she was crowned as his Empress Consort instead of being the Imperial Court's. She never stood up against the Refrain but always try to stop it from happening. Five days before the completion of Refrain, Vivienne decided to separate ways to not bear the pain of seeing him slowly counting the days. The Refrain though never happened when Akito learned the truth, since at the moment, she was six weeks pregnant with Jonathan's child. With her, the two of them have five children: Alden Miguel Ethryne, Eriena Marguerite Ethryne, the twins Leander Marcus Ethryne and Luciana Marie Ethryne, and Vincent Michael Ethryne. According to Alden, their love strengthens each passing day. Two decades after his reign as Emperor with her, the two decided to fake their deaths in order to fulfill Jonathan's 'contact' with Akito and in order not to raise suspicions of their age. Until the Epilogue of the fourth book, ''Reload, it was shown that they are still together and deeply in love where Jonathan stated that, "If you are a witch, then I'll be your warlock. Just as how the sun has her moon and stars." ---- Leila Izlar ''under construction ---- Sophie Lannister ''under construction